


Markov Chain

by larry19961213



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Inception - Freeform, M/M, 信条, 盗梦空间
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry19961213/pseuds/larry19961213
Summary: tenet的含义是，一切已发生的必将发生，而马尔科夫的观点认为，下一刻只会受到这一刻的影响。Protagonist想做的不止是让Sator改变心意，他要把Neil彻底从那个从生到死的闭环中抹掉。
Relationships: the Protagonist/Neil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Markov Chain

*盗梦和tenet结合的一个AU

*第一人称Author

01

我在和我的雇主第一次会面他选择在火车轨道的中央，那会使我产生许多不快的记忆,好在Cobb从那之后再也没有找过我。他看起来是个不错的人，温和的同时难以捉摸，我注意到他左肩上透过白色麻质衬衫隐约露出的疤——也许是纹身。但在我收到邮件的落款以及刚刚略显尴尬的自我介绍，他都没有提起过他的名字。

甚至他的潜意识里都人迹罕至。半个小时过去了，还没有任何攻击的意象从四面八方涌过来拆断我的手臂和脚踝。这说明他接受过相当严苛的潜意识训练，以防止有人从睡梦中刺探情报。“我想知道你们当时怎么做到的。”他用那双眼睛注视着我，那让我想到在瓦努阿图时见过的活火山，在它安静时就像我的雇主这样，普通却充满让人难以形容的危机感。

“那次的任务很成功，不过也有不小的麻烦。”我不是刻意在卖关子，只是告诉他太多也没有任何的意义。我指着照片上的这个人：“你所说的这个人和我们当时的情况不同，他做的是相当危险的生意，意味着我们在现实中的任一时间难以绑架他。不过，单是消除自杀这个念头并不困难。”他点点头，手指摩挲着银灰色西服上的袖扣。显然穿这身价值不菲的定制货并不很习惯，这让我更好奇他的身份。“他的家庭构成只有两个人，妻子Kate和他长期关系不睦，他们的孩子Max——”我注意到他在指向照片上那个金发碧眼，看起来是会喜欢乐高和坚果巧克力冰激凌的男孩时，几乎难以被察觉到地停顿了一到两秒，似乎是想再告诉我些什么，但他最终没有说下去。

我站在一条钢轨上朝远处看，还在试图寻找这个世界里关于人的痕迹。

“很简单，那就家庭入手，让他觉得家庭失去父亲会是难以承受的打击。”“不太现实。”他烦躁地立刻打断我，“我说了，他和妻子的关系很差，Sator不是一般的人，就连那个孩子也很难影响到他。”

我歪过头，手在衣兜里无聊地转动着那枚骰子：“你怎么知道这么清楚？”

此时突然从远处驶来一辆火车，从我们身边飞驰而过，车头像一枚银色子弹，我的雇主把我从轨道上迅速拉开，而那不是乌克兰乡间常见的火车，我在感受到他的紧张的同时发现了异样之处——车身上的数字和地名似乎是经过镜像反过来的。

从末节车厢里飞出的东西差点砸到我，是一枚拴在红绳上面的小铜片。他把手伸向半空中，那枚铜片从地上轻巧弹起回到他的手里。

“这是怎么做到的？”我有些好奇，梦里也很少会有这么与物理定律相悖的时候。不是桌上酒杯里的水因下坠的车而倾斜，他刚才在我面前展现出的是主观意识在作用。

“必要时我们再说这件事。”

他显然在对我刻意隐瞒一些事情，绝非无关紧要。我还想继续追问，因为火车这件事实在令人头痛且印象深刻。但我的雇主看起来是个可靠的人，他要我陪同做的事也并不牵扯到私人，这让我略微放下心来。

况且没有人可以在自己的梦里撒谎，我确信那个答案很快就会出现。

02

我很快就如愿以偿见到了Neil。

那段时间我们一直都在他的梦里商讨具体的方案。那是一家位于孟买的快艇俱乐部，乳白色墙壁上挂着漆木的船锚，暗红色的壁挂台灯，房间角落放置着一人高的绿植。

对面商铺的玻璃窗上有个奇怪的弹孔，从倒影里看到我的雇主，暂且叫他Protagonist，在那时关于信条的事依旧对我三缄其口。

一开始Protagonist指出我们可以在Kate和Sator的游艇上实施行动，在梦境里通过绑架Kate和他们的儿子胁迫他放弃自杀的念头。我拿叉子搅拌着盘子里沾满青酱的意大利面：“他可不像Fischer Junior那样好糊弄。而且，先生，这位Sator和我们所有人的想法都不一样，inception 成功的关键是要梦的主人笃信这一切都是他的主观愿望。而他本人相比起一份丰厚的陪葬，似乎对这个世界没有多少难以割舍的愿景。”

要让Sator断掉自杀的念头很难，我提出让Kate参与进来劝说他这一点，Protagonist几乎是斩钉截铁地拒绝了我，说那并不可行，让我怀疑在我之前他已经找了其他的盗梦师在Kate身上实验过了这件事。但依照他所言，游艇的事还要在一周之后才会发生。

我们喝光了一整瓶的波旁威士忌，外面的窗户上凝结出正在滑落的水珠，我还是难以忽视掉那个显眼的弹孔。也就是此时之后，我在回房间的电梯里遇到了Neil。那是一个看起来只有二十岁的年轻人，金发柔软归拢在脑后，眼睛是一种湿润的蓝色，只要见过一次就不会忘记。

我按下十二层的按钮，同时也按下下一层，不动声色地将手放到腰间的枪托上。

Neil并不是攻击性强的那一类型的潜意识，甚至没有多看我一眼，但我们在这里呆了数天，我从没在Protagonist的梦里见过他。

对我而言他是完全陌生的。

电梯门重新打开，角落里的绿植和壁挂台灯柔和的光和五分钟前相比没有丝毫改变。Neil脚步轻快地迈出电梯，扭过头看向我：

“你也是被招募来做那件事的吗？” 

我点点头，从后跟上他。Neil对我来说是完全陌生，且有可能是真实存在过的属于Protagonist的潜意识。换句话说，他是我的雇主不想在梦境中分享的秘密。

或许眼前这个男人和Protagonist是想要隐瞒的过去有关。我突然想到那辆不像是现代科技可以制造出的高速列车，还有飞到我脚边的那枚有些奇怪的破旧的铜片。我们很快走回到刚才我和雇主坐过的那个位置附近。路上Neil不断追问我，Protagonist有没有向我提起过关于tenet的事情，我摇摇头，甚至不需要过多的试探，他手指交叉向我比了那个手势，简单地向我介绍了关于逆时间的概念。

Protagonist从远处看到了我们，我尽量让自己注意到他此时脸上最细微的表情变化。

“你怎么会在这儿？”

他显然不是冲着我说的这句话，眼神里压制不住的慌乱显然是因为Neil的出现。那让我几乎一瞬间就想起了Mal，这次我决定先把枪拔出来。

同时我注意到Neil衬衫的袖口处隐约可见的东西——

那枚像具有某种神秘宗教含义的铜片，而穿过它的红线像一道被子弹穿过的血痕。

酒保从吧台那侧走过来，为我们拿来新的冰球和威士忌。

“你注意到了吗？”

Neil朝我意味深长地笑了笑，从桌上端起酒杯一饮而尽：

“你的老板不会在任务期间喝酒，所以他在正在骗你。”

“小心！”

我看到Neil朝我举起枪，而我正站在那个奇怪的弹孔前面，一切仿佛是安排好的。

叫声是从Protagonist的方向发出的，被击中的瞬间我注意到他眼神中的惊愕，显然我们面前的这一位和他所熟知的Neil行事风格并不相同。

我恍然大悟，为什么Protagonist会一口否定我的计划。

很可能他是通过逆时间到达这个节点找到我，而本来应该协助他完成任务的是Neil。

伴随着痛苦和瞳孔扩散，我突然产生了一种强烈的预感。Protagonist和Neil当时接到的那次任务已经完成，而他来找我帮他做的是另一件，他不希望Neil得知却会被对方阻止的事。

03

由于那次意外，我们会面的地点转移到波罗的海，我打赌Ariadne会喜欢那些看上去没有现实感的风车和一广无垠如同流动着的幕布的海洋,但我们此次的筑梦师另有其人——我们在这里聊了很久都没有走出房间，直到Patrick说他想透一透气。

Protagonist的这段梦境里没有黑夜，白色的泡沫不断从外面涌向船底，在甲板上我注意到，海浪的方向是反的。

我向Protagonist提出的新方案和之前去往洛杉矶的那次异曲同工，只不过是要进入Sator的梦境，让他回到斯塔斯基，我们想办法在时间舱上做手脚，这样可以避免Kate的介入所造成的意外。

Protagonist朝我摇了摇头，而在后面的几天里我们才意识到他的意思。单让Sator消除自杀的念头远远不够，只要他还活着到达那个时间节点，威胁就永远存在。夜里听着海潮声无法入睡，我想倒不如把Sator的手环跟一条狗的项圈掉包，但未来的Sator想找到一条马尔济斯也是轻而易举，除非我们不厌其烦地牵引着它藏到过去。

像是在圆形河流里撕开一条口子。

这里的走廊也是圆形的。Protagonist告诉我，他所来自的那个世界崇尚因果之间的某种必然关系。由于Neil的出现，他不得不将关于tenet的一切向我和盘托出——只是依旧挖掉了关于Neil为何会攻击我，而且在现实中从未出现的部分，像甜甜圈中间的那个洞。

楼上传来一阵笑声，门是掩住的。

我看到年轻的Neil发丝散落在额角，仰面躺在那张床上。像是他在大学租住的房间，桌上堆叠着关于反物质和密码学的著作，一袋巧克力饼干和刚脱下亟待送去干洗的的学士服。从门缝中隐约只能看到他光裸纤细的脚踝和膝盖深陷在墨蓝色床单里，伴随着呻吟和粗重的呼吸，还有明显的交媾声，暗示着里面正发生着什么。

从床脚踢倒的那双考究的皮鞋可以判断出是几个小时前刚和我交谈过的Protagonist。而Neil，我闭上眼想到朝我开枪的那个人，他的样子远没有桌子上那张照片看起来年轻。

“我通过了测试。”

他的嘴唇因为亲吻而显出水红色，眼神像刚从高潮的余韵醒来。Protagonist还是和我认识的那样，只不过我头一次听他用从未有过的温柔语气这样说话：“或许你可以等到下一次。”

Neil从床上爬起来，注视着他那双黑色眼睛，有些得意忘形地挑衅一般的姿态：“真的吗？我记得你说过，没有我你根本办不到。”

“我不记得有这事。”

Protagonist显然是故意的。Neil扑上去，像只幼狮一样恶狠狠地用吻抵住他的下颚。

“还有呢，而且你说过，只能是我。”

他的眼神朝着门外的方向，这句话是故意说给我听的。

我默不作声关上那扇门，来到下一间房。

打开门，外面漆黑一片夹杂着呼呼的风声，是一栋高层建筑的天台，在看清之前差点我失足掉下去。看到绳索的尽头有两个人。从地上飞跃而起回到楼顶。

“我们之前认识吗？”我看到Protagonist正在倒着将绳扣解开，语气中难掩惊讶。Neil的笑容温和，不置可否地安静在他身边解开绳结：“或许吧。”

我隐约觉得那和我在孟买初次遇见的Neil是同一个人，更确切地说是同一时期的他。但这毕竟只是一个梦，不能用梦里发生的事来判断现实。

等回到现实中时，我想开始告诉Protagonist关于混沌边界的事情。

我的雇主是一个遵守规则的人，从我告诉他梦境里不能出现与现实相关的东西开始，他一直很好地遵循着这一点。但悲哀的是，无论是将时间放大或是回溯，情感是难以即刻抹除的。

04

“因为结果产生所有人都要遵守规则。但，唯一不影响任何轨迹的事居然是，我们在孟买的时候做爱了。”

他停顿了很久，最后有些无奈地笑了出来。因为在我的脸上没有读到足够的惊讶。

一开始我隐隐觉得，Protagonist因为和Neil之间存在着的这种隐密的关系不便透露，直到后来我们潜入Sator的意识中时我才体会到他真正的目的——如果我提前找到Neil和那个金发蓬松的小男孩之间的联系，他潜意识中的Neil会发觉，像上次一样把枪对准我收回子弹。

因为Protagonist想做的不止是让Sator改变心意，他要把Neil彻底从那个从生到死的闭环中抹掉。

而他潜意识里的Neil显然要制止这一切。

“你是什么时候发现的？”

我知道Protagonist没有故意瞒着我。以初次见面时他对自己潜意识的把控能力，在梦里完全可以将发电厂里那个环形的房间对我上锁。

“所以Neil是在那次任务中死的，是不是？”

他摇摇头。

“比那更早，是两周之前，他是为了救我才死的。”

我心想这比Mal的事情来得更棘手。因为我们要做的到底是什么，他到现在都没有告诉我。

“你听说过马尔科夫链吗？”

“一种理想的古老模型。比tenet还要更理想化。在把Neil送回到过去之后，又过了很多年，我们的科学家在原有的算法上做了一点调整。”

“tenet的含义是，一切已发生的必将发生，而马尔科夫的观点认为，下一刻只会受到这一刻的影响。”

“但你之前说过，熵增和熵减的过程必须维系原样。”

“没错。” Protagonist在我的旁边，用空弹匣的手枪瞄准坐在拍卖行第一排的Sator——准确地说是他脑后的那个不易被察觉的弹孔。

“除非这一刻是用新机器完成的。”

Protagonist的身体还是三十岁左右的样子，强健而敏捷。但我认得出他眼神里那种有些厌倦的东西，和Cobb回来时一样。

和Neil说的一样，在任务期间他从不喝酒。

“我还是有一个问题。”

“什么？”

“你现在多少岁了？”

“很老很老。”Protagonist的眼镜定在瞄准镜上，露出牙齿，这是我第一次在没有Neil在的场合从他脸上看到笑容：“老到我有了喝酒的兴致。Neil自以为很了解我，但从那之后我再也没开过一罐健怡可乐。”

台上正在竞拍一幅九百万美元的画。我注意到身着银灰色的西装和绉丝围巾的人从侧门走进来，在Sator的身边落座，若无其事地挡住了Protagonist的视线，并同他交谈。

“失去爱人和失去搭档的痛苦还是有区别的，你会怀念那些和朋友一起度过的好日子，但会永远记得爱人倒下的时候的模样。像目睹旧日的鬼魂重新回到年轻的躯体里，相当讨厌的是，我不希望招募Neil的人是我，但又必须是我。”

他叹了口气，我意识到那个人是谁了。

而Neil在几秒后就会告诉Sator我们的位置，在这之前Protagonist不得不击回那枚子弹。

05

如果下一刻只会受到这一刻的影响，那么想要让未来完全躲开错误的选项，就只能把这一刻归零。

新机器就像某种黑魔法。我们把圆形河流撕开了一条口子，但那和Niel在赫尔辛基为Protagonist付出的代价是相等的，只不过这次牺牲的另有其人，他还要在最后的梦里完成那件不得不做的事，相比之下，击杀Sator和即后的自杀更像是永久的解脱。

我从梦里醒来的第一件事就是确认Sator的下落。维基里记载他已经陷入昏迷长达二十年，而他的儿子正是那天出生的，金色的发丝和湿润的眼睛，我查到Max在位于纽约的一家私人画廊工作。

而我找不到任何关于Protagonist的消息。

他和Sator一起落入混沌里，Sator会一直在那儿，和这个世界最危险和秘密沉睡，他不会死也不会拥有那段未来，同样的还有Protagonist，而这一切不仅仅是为了世界的安全。

新的世界线里彻底没有了Neil，取而代之的是Max。

想要完成这件事还需要最后一颗子弹——马氏链中未来和过去互不干涉，我必须要替他解决来自未来的Neil才能使之成立。

乳白色墙壁上挂着漆木的船锚，暗红色的壁挂台灯，房间角落放置着一人高的绿植。

对面商铺的玻璃窗上有个奇怪的弹孔。

我坐在Protagonist的位置上，等待他的男孩和故事的尾声一同到来，并且扣下扳机。

END


End file.
